Coleção de drabbles
by MyUnchangeableWord
Summary: Pequenas histórias envolvendo o cotidiano de Ichigo & Rukia.
1. Coração

*Coleção de Drabbles*

Coração

Era um dia nublado em Karakura. Um clima melancólico e sombrio tomava conta da cidade. As ruas foram ficando vazias, enquanto as nuvens cinzas se espalhavam pelo céu.

Num telhado de uma casa qualquer, uma pessoa parecia assistir à tudo aquilo, alheia ao vislumbre da cidade. Seus olhos azulados encararam o horizonte, aparentemente conformados, e um suspiro foi o incentivo que teve para sair dali, voltando para casa.

- Ichigo. - Chamou ela, ao fechar atrás de si a porta do quarto.

- Ah, Rukia! - Exclamou o rapaz,surpreso. - Onde você estava? Achei que você tava com raiva de mim...

- É, eu estava com raiva, Ichigo. Mas, eu pensei melhor e já...

- Eu sei que eu fiz errado, Rukia. - Ichigo olhou para o lado, como fazia quando estava com vergonha. - Me desculpe. Eu fui muito fraco com o hollow. Prometi que não ia mais ser assim...Mas eu prometo, não faço isso de novo.

Rukia arregalou os olhos. Não esperava aquela reação de Ichigo. Pelo menos, não naquela hora. Ichigo não suportou o silêncio e perdeu a calma:

- Você me escutou?

A garota cruzou os braços em sinal de reprovação.

- Não sou surda ainda!

Ichigo deu um muxoxo, depois deitou-se novamente em sua cama, ligando o mp3. Rukia o observou em silêncio, e deu meia volta para sair do quarto. Ela abriu a porta e, com um leve sorriso, sussurrou a si mesma:

- Que bom, Ichigo...Esse é exatamente o homem que você é em meu coração.

E a porta se fechou.


	2. Dúvidas

Dúvidas

- Ichigo!

- Diz.

- O que é ponto g?

- ...Bem,ponto g é...O QUÊ?? PONTO G???

- É que eu estava lendo uns livros seus e tinha falando disso...

- Livros? Meus? - O ruivo lembrou-se então do seu antigo livro de biologia que falava sobre reprodução. - AAAh! Claro!!!

Enquanto isso, Rukia não entendia nada.

- Bem, ponto g é...uma parte do corpo...que...as pessoas gostam mais... - Tentou explicar o rapaz, visivelmente constrangido.

- Hum...mesmo? - A morena olhou ingenuamente nos olhos do rapaz, como se duvidasse da resposta.

- C-Claro! Eu ia lá falar sem saber?

- Tá. Mas é que eu tava falando disso aqui. - Rukia então mostrou-lhe um livro de matemática, cujo ponto g ficava no centro de uma figura geométrica.

- A-A-Ah!!!! Claaaro! Era isso! - Riu Ichigo, meio aliviado, mas também envergonhado por ter pensado o pior. - Por que não disse logo?

Rukia revirou os olhos.

- Eu, hein! - Disse ela, por fim, saindo da cama dele.

"Ichigo baka!", riu ela dentro de si. "O melhor é saber que minhas dúvidas te deixam vermelho".

- Oe, tá sorrindo por que, cabeçuda?

- Nada... - Respondeu ela, somente.


	3. Inofensivo

Inofensivo

- Hum...Mas essa tortinha está tão boa...

Na casa dos Kurosaki, a festa de Yuzu havia sido um sucesso. As sobras dos doces foram distribuídas entre a família, e entre eles, estava Rukia, que saboreava a maravilhosa tortinha de morango de Yuzu, chupando os dedos e sujando a boca. Ichigo, ao seu lado, apenas assistia àquela cena, incomodado e perplexo. Nunca a havia visto tão selvagem...No bom sentido, claro. Ele já estava até começando a entrar em pânico.

- Pare com isso! - Implorou ele.

- Por quê?

- Porque sim!

A garota ignorou o desaforo e continuou a devorar aquela delícia. Ichigo ia se afastando dela no sofá onde estavam sentados, sem o menor apetite para comer a própria surpresa de uva que segurava, e com uma certa repulsa daquela "torturadora voraz" de guloseimas. Até que um pequeno e inofensivo comentário quebrou todo o clima, ou melhor, iniciou outro, muito pior.

- Aaai, como é bom comer um morango... - Gemeu ela.

Ichigo sentiu um fogo consumi-lo inteiro com aquelas palavras. Aquela "metáfora acidental" não soou bem, aliás, deixou-o até mais vermelho do que a fruta que dá significado a seu nome.

- O-O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO?? - Berrou.

Rukia olhou para ele, com o rosto ainda melado de calda de morango, e, entendendo o descontentamento de Ichigo, respondeu maliciosa:

- Nada, foi só um comentário... - E chupou os dedos.

Ichigo ficou paralisado por alguns segundos, ainda corado e surpreso com a reação da morena. Algum tempo depois, ele se acalmou, e olhando pra sua surpresa de uva, teve uma idéia brilhante para sua vingança - e a pôs em prática.

- Pena que seu nome não significa nenhuma fruta...Como por exemplo...Uva...

Dessa vez, Rukia é que ficou desconcertada. Ichigo sorriu maliciosamente e finalizou:

- O que foi? Foi só um comentário.


	4. Mulheres

Mulheres

- Ichigo! Eu já disse, você tem que dar um golpe mais forte! Acha que os hollows vão se purificar sozinhos?

Mais uma tarde de estresse. Rukia e Ichigo brigavam de novo. Profissionalmente, se é que se pode dizer assim, mas brigavam.

- Aaaah, Rukia, pára de ficar falando feito uma treinadora chata!

- O que eu posso fazer, Ichigo? Ficar calada enquanto você estraga tudo?

Ichigo ficou em pleno silêncio por alguns minutos. Depois de um curto suspiro e muitos olhares apreensivos por parte de Rukia, ele finalmente dispôs-se a falar.

- Droga...Só não gosto de ver você falando feito um homem...Eu não gosto, é chato.

- Hum? Como um homem? - Questionou ela. - Eu falo como homem?

- É...Quando você está...com raiva... - Respondeu Ichigo, meio hesitante, pensando que talvez tenha falado besteira.

- Feito um homem...? - Rukia, para surpresa de Ichigo, ficou pensativa. Talvez não tivesse entendido o que ele tinha falado. Fato é que ela pôs a mão no queixo e ficou viajando. Por tanto tempo ficou nesse estado que Ichigo teve que chacoalhá-la para voltar ao normal.

- Alô? Terra chamando Rukia!!!

- Heim? - A moça parecia ter batido a cabeça e tido amnésia. - Ah! É. Do que eu tava falando mesmo?

Ichigo teve vontade de gritar desesperadamente aos céus: "POR QUÊÊÊ?", mas controlou-se, pelo menos naquele instante.

- Bem, você estava falando que queria muito fazer um piquenique comigo! - Inventou ele.

- Ah, então vamos! - Sorriu ela, animada.

- Tá bem, vamos. - Ichigo fez menção de sair, quando percebeu um olhar crítico de Rukia.

- Peraí...Não está pensando em ir com essa camisa, está?

- ...Por quê? - Perguntou ele.

- Não combina em nada com a calça!

Ichigo ficou perplexo. Rukia agora agia como uma legítima mulher. Quem diria! Talvez ela fosse uma mulher de fases.

Ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Naquele dia, mais do que em qualquer outro, Ichigo percebeu que Rukia não era como as outras mulheres.

- Ei, mas não pense que me esqueci da nossa conversa...

- Ahn...Opa... O_O'

-_-


	5. Perdido

Perdido

- AAh! Onde está??

Roupas e mais roupas amontoadas no chão do quarto. Ichigo revirava incessantemente o guarda-roupa atrás de seu pen-drive (ele o guardava muito bem - tão bem que o acabou perdendo) e já estava a ponto de perder a paciência.

Depois de tirar praticamente todas as roupas, Ichigo ficou de saco cheio. Não sabia mais o que fazer, precisava muito daquele pen-drive, tinha todo o trabalho do colégio nele. Como era de se esperar, o rapaz gritou, esperneou, xingou todos os palavrões do mundo. Mas, uma hora, depois de descarregada a raiva, sentou-se no canto da cama, cansado, e começou a lamentar.

Foi aí então que a porta se abriu. Era Rukia, ainda com a voz meio forçada de suas atuações.

- Ichigo! Seu pai está dizendo que é pra parar de fazer barulho! - Ela percebeu o abatimento do rapaz e estranhou. - Ichigo, o que houve?

- Ah, Rukia, eu esqueci onde eu botei a merda do meu pen-drive! - Respondeu ele, meio estressado, meio desanimado.

- Hã? Pen-drive? Ué, você não sabe onde ele está?

Ichigo viu Rukia com duas asinhas de anjo. Aquela parecia ser uma luz no fim do túnel.

- Você viu? - Perguntou ele, com a esperança brilhando em seus olhos.

Rukia foi calmamente para o guarda-roupa. Balançou a cabeça, em sinal de reprovação, ao ver a bagunça, e esticando o braço para o cantinho esquerdo dele, tirou sem dificuldades o objeto perdido. Logo depois, entregou-o naturalmente nas mãos de Ichigo, que ficou assistindo à tudo com cara de bobo.

- Pronto. - Disse então ela, fazendo pose de heroína.

- Mas...Como você...Como você sabia que estava ali?

- Eu dormi nesse guarda-roupa por muito tempo, Ichigo. - Respondeu ela, num tom sutilmente carinhoso. - Mas, enfim, venha logo, está passando um filme engraçado na tv e só falta você!

A garota saiu do quarto, deixando Ichigo sozinho, o que não o fez mudar a expressão de perplexidade. Depois, ele suspirou, e pensou consigo mesmo:

"Rukia...Sem você eu fico totalmente perdido."

-_-


	6. Chuva

Chuva

- Nunca tive medo de trovão. - Comentou Rukia, quebrando o silêncio daquela tarde chuvosa e solitária no quarto de Ichigo.

- Nem eu. - Disse ele, dando de ombros.

- Nem um pouco?

- Não, eu já disse... - Resmungou o rapaz.

- Mas... Você não tem medo de nada, Ichigo?

Ichigo olhou para a janela molhada, as nuvens cinzas, refletiu um pouco e respondeu:

- Não é o trovão que me assusta. É quando o céu se torna cinza e não se pode mais ver o horizonte. Quando a chuva cai, é ainda pior, pois todo mundo fica encolhido, isolado; ou embaixo de guarda-chuvas, ou dentro das próprias casas. Eu acho...que eu tenho medo da chuva.

Rukia olhou-o nos olhos e viu uma sinceridade encharcada de tristeza e culpa. Ela, então, sentou na cama dele. Ele tentou esconder-se dela, mas mesmo assim, deixou uma pequena lágrima escorrer-lhe o rosto.

Ela fez uma expressão de compaixão. Talvez fosse a primeira vez que o via chorando. Ele então percebeu que não havia sucedido no disfarce e acabou olhando para ela, com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Ichigo...Você não tem medo da chuva... - Sussurrou ela, apoiando sua cabeça em seu colo. - Você só tem medo de passar por ela sozinho...

Ele se virou para o lado, apoiando uma das mãos na perna de Rukia. Algumas de suas lágrimas molharam seu vestido, mas ela não se importou.

- Arigatou, Rukia. - Sussurrou ele.

Rukia olhou pela janela. O céu, antes cinza, começava a dar lugar ao azulado de sempre. Um arco começou a tomar forma no céu. Suas sete cores foram aparecendo timidamente, e os primeiros raios de sol apareceram. Com aquela visão maravilhosa, Rukia expressou as únicas palavras que brotaram em seu coração:

- Um dia...Veremos o arco-íris...

Não se preocupe, Ichigo.


	7. Celular

Celular

Um dia tedioso de sexta. O sol estava sendo coberto pelas nuvens, mas o clima não estava ruim. O vento era agradável e parecia um ótimo dia para um piquenique, programa esse que estava sendo muito bem desfrutado por Ichigo e Rukia.

- Então, Ichigo! - Exclamou Rukia, animada. - Vai querer geléia de morango ou de uva?

- Sei lá! - Respondeu o rapaz, dando ombros.

- Por que você tá tão irritante hoje, hein? - Reclamou ela, pondo as mãos na cintura. - Só sabe dizer "sei lá" igual a um papagaio.

- E daí? Isso nem é da sua conta! - Escarneceu.

- Baka! - Xingou ela, contrariada.

- Você é boba mesmo. - Riu ele, olhando de canto. - Eu só tava querendo irritar você.

- Que bom. Você conseguiu.

Rukia virou-se de costas para Ichigo. Este tentou chamar sua atenção, mas parecia que estava decidida mesmo a não falar mais nada. Passaram-se alguns minutos nessa mesma ladainha, Ichigo reclamando e provocando para chamar sua atenção e ela ignorando-o, até que Ichigo então teve uma ideia.

- Você ainda está com seu celular...Não é?

Rukia continuou em silêncio, mas Ichigo o viu em cima da toalha quadriculada. Depois de alguns minutos de puro silêncio, Rukia começou a estranhar, mas conteve seu ímpeto de olhar para trás. Não queria se dar por vencida de jeito nenhum, e nem podia.  
O celular vibrou. Rukia pegou-o, com a testa franzida; sempre que chegava uma mensagem no seu celular, ela sentia imediatamente a reiatsu de quem a enviou, mas não conseguiu naquele momento. E o que era mais estranho é que, para se enviar uma mensagem ou ligar para o celular dela, era necessária uma senha que só ela e seus contatos ( no caso, apenas Byakuya, Renji e Yamamoto) sabiam, que se conectava diretamente à reiatsu do portador do celular, uma técnica para prevenir interferências e trotes.  
Ela estremeceu quando se deu conta do que havia acontecido. Era uma mensagem de Ichigo. Ela não havia sentido sua reiatsu pois já estava inundada por ela. Nada havia na mensagem, além de um pequeno coelho e os dizeres:

_" E eis que a chuva parou. "_

A pequena shinigami quase não tinha fôlego para dizer uma única palavra. Pelo jeito, de algum modo Ichigo sabia a tal senha que era tão profunda, e que somente alguém que a conhecia muito bem poderia lembrar. Eram tantos dígitos...Às vezes até ela mesma se esquecia.  
Rukia virou vagarosamente a cabeça. Ele olhou nos olhos dela, sem nenhum tipo de vergonha no olhar.

- Vai. Come logo esse sanduíche. - Resmungou ele, dando o sanduíche pronto (que ele mesmo havia feito) a ela. - E eu gosto mais da de morango.


	8. Falta

_Falta_

Hum...O dia amanheceu bonito hoje.

...Se ele estivesse aqui, com certeza, ele pensaria a mesma coisa.

Ele franziria a testa, deixaria o olhar se perder entre as nuvens...Sempre como se algo o atormentasse por dentro, mesmo estando tudo bem por fora.

...Agora eu me lembrei...

- Isso aqui...é uma máquina de sucos. - Ele coloca o copo embaixo da torneira da máquina. - Você coloca o copo aqui e...Pronto. Ele enche o copo de suco com o sabor que a gente escolheu.  
- ....Oooh...  
- Huh? Que cara é essa? Aff...Parece que os shinigamis realmente não sabem nada desse mundo, não é?  
- É...Não sabemos. - Sorri.  
Passos e mais passos depois... Chegamos a uma grande loja de doces.  
- O que você acha melhor? Chocolate ou jujubas pra Yuzu?  
- Ah...Chocolate é sempre bom!:D  
- ¬_¬ Ok...Vou levar uma barra de chocolate pra Yuzu. E pra Karin, como ela pediu, marshmellows...  
- Marsh...Quê?  
- Marshmellow!! Ah, vai me dizer que você também não sabe o que é isso?  
- Isso...é gostoso? Ichigo?  
- Claro que é. Toma. - Disse ele, empurrando a comida na minha boca com ignorância. Quase engasguei.  
- Também não precisa empurrar guela abaixo!Ò.Ó Hum...Hum...Ué, que estranho, Ichigo...  
- Que foi?  
- É borrafento...Buito borrafento...  
- ¬_¬''' Claro, sua anta! É assim que funciona!

Eu confesso que não acreditei de início. Mas, parecia que aquilo era comestível mesmo. Aquela coisa borrachenta, doce e colorida.

Foi...Divertido...

- Rukia.  
Eu ainda me lembro de como ele me chamou. Sua voz parecia mais terna do que o normal. Não sei por que, aquilo me deu um arrepio.  
- Sim.  
- ...Eu comprei mais uma barra de chocolate. Você quer um pouco?  
Eu tentei, mas não pude evitar o sorriso. Boba... não pôde nem disfarçar? É por isso que ele não te leva a sério...  
- Quero!  
- Então venha logo, antes que eu coma tudo.  
Eu fui. E passamos o fim da tarde lá. Sentados, observando o pôr-do-sol.

Foi...Tão...

Ichigo...Seu idiota!  
Por que você não me deixou vir? Por que você teve que ir atrás de mim?  
Eu vou morrer...E não posso nem ao menos ter o alívio de saber que você está bem, em casa, com sua família!

Idiota...

Ichigo...Seu idiota...

Eu...

Sinto sua falta...


End file.
